A Redakai Tale
by MayaLoveTheBigFour
Summary: It's back people! :D Team Stax is on yet another mission, and everything goes well until Maya has a sudden vision, that doesn't foresee a bright future. They find a mysterious girl on their mission, and decide to bring her back to the monastery, but when they're attacked by her raging sisters and taken prisoners, Maya's vision slowly goes from a nightmare, to reality... R&R 333


_**Special thanks to EvilBoyGenius, who I was inspired from by reading his story Malice, which I suggest you go check out. This is my first story of Redakai, so please R &R to help me improve. I apologize if the chapters are too long/short or if the characters are not well described, I am only an amateur. **_

_**I also suggest you go check out Batman1809 and IAmTheBrovakiin. They are both incredibly talented writers, and have a very flowing story plot. I warn you though, you might get really emotional. Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

A Redakai Tale

(contains Kya & others)

As the X-Caper soared through the lower clouds, Boomer struggled to stay awake on the pilot seat, his hands on two essential navigation levers at all times. He felt his eyes close and slapped his face unnecessarily hard. He could hear Mookee snore of the sofa behind him, and it wasn't doing any good. As the pilot, he had to stay awake to keep the ship in the air, but considering that the last few days had been surprisingly exhausting for the whole team, it was no easy task. He _could_ put it on autopilot but it was risky and he preferred to play it safe. As unpleasant as it was, he slapped his face again, wondering how red it already was. It didn't do any good, because his eyes started to close again, just as he thought he was too tired to do anything.

Fortunately, a sudden beep managed to wake him up. As the beeping continued, he took a look at the X-Caper's radar and saw how it pinpointed the exact location of a newly detected kairu deposit. He turned around to wake up the others, but hesitated. The sight of Maya cuddled up and resting her head on Ky's shoulder was way too cute to be disturbed. Especially since he was leaning his own head on hers. Boomer turned back around and looked out the window for a while wishing he had a camera, before breathing out a loud sigh.

"This sometimes stinks." he mumbled to himself, sorry he had to be the one to ruin such a sight. He leaned back into his chair, now wanting to see them wake.

"Guys, wake up! We have kairu." he said, trying not to startle them too much. When he heard Mookee's loud snoring, he knew they hadn't heard him. _Well this is a pain_ , he thought. He glanced back, but didn't take his eyes off the window for long.

"Guys? Hello?" Nothing again. He sighed again, irritated. How long could it take for someone to wake up?! He looked back again, assuring they were not trolling him. It was honestly more irritating that they weren't.

"Guuys? Guys!" Nothing once again. Boomer reached the limits of his patience.

"GUUUUUYS!" His yelling was immediately accompanied by a chorus of surprised screams as all three woke up in a state of panic. Mookee rolled off the sofa with a thud and Maya stumbled over Ky where the alien had been a second ago.

Boomer barely held in a laugh as he watched it all unfold. Now he really wished he had a camera.

"Sorry guys." he giggled, trying to look serious. "Our scanners detected a new kairu deposit, I had to wake you." Mookee got up and shook his head, dangling on his feet.

"No problem Boom." yawned Maya, who didn't seem to have awoken completely. Ky on the other hand, was conscious and fully aware of why Boomer was giggling.

"Ahem!" he cleared his throat silently, so only Maya could hear. "Maya?" he whispered, feeling the heat rush to his face as Maya turned her head to him and their noses touched. He had enough time to see her blush before she practically jumped off him, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh!" she said as she rushed off the sofa, trying to not look nervous. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize!" she apologized, not noticing how Ky was smiling like an idiot, but equally embarrassed.

"It's ok. I-I'm fine." Boomer glanced at the two and cleared his throat loudly and slowly.

"Uh, guys? The kairu?" he said, rolling his eyes as his friends realized he was still in the room and walked up to him.

"Sorry Boom." Ky rubbed the back of his neck to hide his blush. "What do we have?" he asked, and watched his best friend press one of the many buttons on the control panel and frown.

"Oh great." he mumbled. "Shadow kairu. Hang one everyone, we're off to Alaska." he announced and pulled down a level, adjusting the angle of the ship so it would face North. Mookee made his way up between them and took a look at the radar to make sure.

"Alaska? Better go bring blankets!" he said and rushed out of the room. Ky rested his elbows on both backrests of the pilot & copilot seat, while Maya leaned on the panel.

"I wonder if we could pay a visit to Nanooke and Cayoosh." she suggested to them. "We haven't seen them in a while." Ky squinted at the radar.

"Sorry My. The kairu's too far away from Nanooke's village." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe next time." he added, seeing the slight disappointment in her eyes. She smiled and he returned it, while Mookee walked in with a tower of blankets dangling from side to side and placed it down next to them.

"There. Don't want anyone catching a cold." He announced, shaking his hands together in satisfaction. Maya turned with an amused look on her face and smiled at the small alien.

"Thanks Mookee."

* * *

"Ugh! This isn't getting us anywhere Zane!" his sister Zair complained as she took another look at her X-Reader, not surprised to see it hadn't detected anything. Their companion agreed in mere moments.

"Yeah. We've been walking for hours and found _nothing._ " Techris declared, stopping in his tracks with his hands on his hips. Zane realised his teammates had no further intention of joining him, which only added up to his frustration.

"Well what do you suggest then?" he asked mockingly, fully taking advantage of his leader position. "Abandon the quest and get back to Lokar empty-handed?" he asked, turning around to give them an angry glare.

"You know that's not what we meant Zane." Techris replied, meeting his gaze with as much calmness as he could handle. Seeing as they weren't getting anywhere, Zair had another look at her device and decided to end the conversation.

"Let's just search somewhere else then." she sighed, seeing her annoying brother only frown in response.

"The kairu could be nearby." Zane argued, stubbornly sustaining his point of view. "I won't change direction and miss it so stop complaining and get a move on!" He ordered, before turning his back to them and continuing to walk in the same direction. Techris and Zair exchanged sights but kept quiet and marched along with the leader. They had only taken a few steps when Zane stopped dead and raised his hand, motioning for the others to follow. They sensed something was wrong, but Zair was the only one to talk.

"Why did we stop Zane?" she asked quietly. The green alien moved his head around, his eyes shifting from side to side whenever he heard it again.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered, causing the two to look at each other in confusion, since the snowy forest surrounding the clearing seemed deadly quiet to them. When the sound similar to a wave suddenly became louder, he jerked around seconds before the blue attack covered them in a dark mist that swirled around in their heads. They all dropped the X-Readers they were holding and saw the world spinning around, causing them to dangle off their feet and fall onto the snow. Still dizzy and all, Zane managed to get on his knees and peeked at the blurry image in the clearing. As it came closer, he managed to identify three identical shapes walking at the same precise pace towards them.

"Oh great. The Hiverax." he said, as hard as it was to speak without stammering any words. The triplets stopped to watch their work unfold and chuckled as they always did, obviously pleased.

"Team Radikor." Nexus began, capturing the attention of the two other warriors, who were too dizzy to properly see or hear them well.

"How nice of you-" Hexus began, letting his brother finish.

"To show up." Vexus smirked, sharing the same expression as his brothers. Focused on the angry look Zane was giving them, none noticed Techris crawling up to his X-Reader. He made quite the effort to use the correct pronunciation, clasping his hands together and sending bright green sonic waves all around them.

"Thunder Clap!" The speed attack sliced through Nexus' Confusion Spiral, making it evaporate in the air. They soon got back into shape and grabbed their devices, staring down the opposite team. The Hiverax slightly widened eyes, not expecting them to be able to use attacks in that state.

"Nice save Techris." complemented Zair as her teammate shook his hands in satisfactory.

"No problem." He replied with a small smile. Zane continued to stare at the triplets, hardly paying attention to them.

"Yeah, now I can make them pay for doing that to me." Zane said, twisting his face into a side grin. His teammates exchanged glances again and tried to walk up to him.

"Um, don't you mean _us_?" Zair attempted but failed as her brother ignored them and marched closer to the aliens, bending down in the challenging stature.

"Kairu Challenge." he spoke, while his team joined him rather reluctantly. They watched the brothers trade smiles before bending down simultaneously.

"Challenge accepted." they replied in unison, the wind picking up as soon as they did, making the clouds swirl and roar above them with the occasional lightning and thunder interrupting. The Radikor were the first to take out their X-Readers, with the Hiverax close behind.

As soon as they were all in position, Zane wasted no time and started first. His hands glowed green as he yelled the name of the chosen X-drive.

"Titanium Hammer!" The large green hammer smashed viciously onto the ground, sending an avalanche of rocks and earth toward the triplets. Nexus instantly teleported in front of his brothers.

"Lokar's Void!" He held his hands raised as the dark blue swirl of the vortex absorbed his enemy's attack and launched it right back at him. Zane jumped over it just in time and landed back on the snow just as Zair took off above them and aimed her red hands at them.

"Smoke Screen!" she yelled as rows of fume emitted from her hands and covered the Hiverax in a dark layer of smoke, causing them to break into a coughing fit. Techris took advantage of the distraction and showed Zane the attack he had picked. The leader read his mind before he could explain and started searching for an attack while his friend jumped up above them.

"Massive Brimstone!" he said as his red X-drive rose up the ground beneath them into two massive pillars just in time for Zane to join.

"Degeneration!" he growled, throwing the attack at the smoke covered triplets just as Techris launched his alongside him. The combo threw them back and into the air, crashing them on a small nearby snow hill. As the smoke cleared and the two landed, the sight of the aliens was clear now, lying down motionless and covered in snow. Zair ran up to them to congratulate them for the success.

"That was amazing!" she squealed, receiving two accomplished smiles from the boys.

"That'll teach them not to mess with the Radikor." Techris said and high-fived his teammates.

"Infernal Strike!"

"Lightning Blade!"

"Nightfall!" The team didn't have time to turn around before they were hit by an explosion of red, green and blue that knocked them out in an instant seeing as they were unprepared. Now standing in front of the small hill, the triplets chuckled proudly to themselves as the whirlpool of clouds and lightning above them dissipated.

"Such gullible creatures." Nexus commented before all three of them took off and flew away from the clearing, not noticing the human figures that exited the forest and nearly stumbled over an unconscious Zane.

* * *

The X-Caper landed heavily on the snow covered ground, its windows frozen and roof a sparkling white. Team Stax was all dressed up in winter clothes and heading for the exit. Mookee ran in front of them to open the door.

"Right, let's get searching!" Boomer suggested happily as he stepped through and into the cold winter climate. "Oh my kairu it's freezing out here!" he yelled from outside. Maya finished zipping her jacket of and followed Ky out the door.

"Call me if you get in trouble!" an already shivering Mookee reminded them. Maya gave him a small wave as she climbed down the stairs.

"We will." she answered right before the door slammed close behind her. When the door closed, the cold wind and snow hit her straight on and she wrapped her arms around herself, not expecting it to be that chilly.

"You're right Boom, it really _is_ freezing out here!" Ky said after he glanced worryingly over to the female. Boomer took a few steps forward then looked up.

"Hey guys look over there!" he yelled through the snow, pointing at the swirling clouds in the short distance, where occasionally lightning struck down. Maya and Ky ran next to him and took a look. "It's a kairu challenge!" he added.

"You're right Boom, let's go check it out." Ky said after giving his friend a pat on the shoulder and running in the direction of the vortex in the sky, followed by Maya and Boomer close behind. They somehow got ahead of Ky and lost sight of him, but he soon joined them after embarrassingly claiming he'd bumped into a tree. After a short session of laughing, they heard an explosion nearby and the familiar sound of E-Teens flying off. Moments later, Ky entered a clearing and suddenly stopped, catching his friends off guard. Boomer bumped into Ky and Maya bumped into Ky & Boomer, almost causing Ky to fall over since they practically jumped on his back.

"Ky, what's-"

"Shh!" Ky whispered before Maya could finish, managing to push them back and away from the unconscious Zane he'd almost tripped over.

"Oh, that." Maya whispered as she realised who'd lost the battle.

"Wow, this place is a mess." The blonde pointed out, switching their attention to the damaged ground around them. The snow had been blown away in several places, exposing the ground beneath it. Two still smoking deep holes dug into the earth, one on a small hill nearby and another right next to the Radikor, probably the final blow that had ended the challenge. "Who do you think they battled?" Boomer continued, glancing at the fallen warriors.

"I'm not sure." Ky replied, bending down next to Zane to check if he still had a pulse. "It sure wasn't pretty, but they're still alive." he continued, standing up and taking out his X-Reader while Boomer took notice of the three other devices spread on the ground. As he thought about it, Ky got a glimpse of where he was looking.

"Boomer, no." he said firmly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's against the kairu code to steal other peoples X-drives." His friend looked over to him then looked away, crossing his arms.

"I wasn't going to." he replied stubbornly. They heard a gasp and turned around to see Maya grabbing hold of her head and bending over, stirring a big wave of concern over the two.

"Maya!" Ky called out to her, unaware that she couldn't hear him as soon as her vision started. Pictures flashed through her head… a frozen weapon filled with kairu, the Hiverax landing on the X-Caper, a girl with hair that reached her ankles and Ky's father, turning around with a shocked expression.

Her amber eyes shot open to find her lying down on the cold ground, with sweat trickling down her brow and her two teammates bent over her, staring with concerned wide eyes.

"You alright My?" Boomer asked as him and Ky reached over and grabbed one of her arms each, raising her up on the ground. She dangled a bit before she managed to stand up.

"Did you have a vision?" Ky asked, gaining a rather hesitant nod from her, which both noticed. "Well, what did you see?" he asked again, this time getting a clear view of Maya's worried feature. But before he could ask if something was wrong she turned her gaze away from him and pointed to a mountain nearby.

"I saw the kairu relic." she said, filling both boys with relief as they assumed nothing bad had happened. "It's over there, frozen in a cave." she finished. Ky sighed, happy to have gotten that out of the way.

"That's a good thing My." he tried to reassure her. But she ignored his sentence completely, continuing to speak.

"I also saw the Hiverax landing on the X-Caper." she added, capturing their full attention at the mention of the alien ship together with the E-Teens that Mookee was the most afraid of. "There was something different about them. They looked, well… strange in some way." she paused, awaiting for a reaction. They both frowned, intrigued by the subject.

"Different in what way exactly?" Boomer curiously asked, gaining a head shake as part of the response.

"I couldn't tell. The image was blurry." she said looking to Ky for the next part, which was tricky because she knew how sensitive he got around the subject of his father.

"And, Ky?" The boy looked at her with his blue orbs, waiting for her to speak. "I kind of saw… your dad." she saw how his eyes widened but carried on, wanting to get it all out as fast as possible. "I saw him turn around and gasp, like he was shocked or scared of something." she said, making Ky even paler than he was. Boomer caught him by the shoulders in case he would faint or something.

"Easy Ky." he spoke, making Maya feel even guiltier than she was. She opened her mouth to change the subject, but nothing came out. When she tried to speak about the black-haired girl, something inside her opposed it being revealed and Maya assumed it was her instinct.

"Is that all you saw?" the blonde asked, receiving a hasty nod from the girl. Ky shook his head all of a sudden and grabbed Maya by the shoulders, lightly shaking her.

"You said you saw my dad didn't you? Where was he? What was he scared of? Was he hurt? Was he all alone? Why did he look shocked?" he blabbered on, making Maya confused and disoriented as she tried to answer in order.

"I-I, well… I didn't…" she struggled, secretly sighing in relief when Boomer carefully took the boy off her.

"Easy there bro! She only saw his expression." he managed to calm him down. Ky breathed and blinked a few times, putting himself under control.

"I-I'm sorry." he apologized, looking especially into Maya's golden amber eyes. "I hope I didn't shake you too hard." Maya replied by smiling and Boomer got out his X-Reader again.

"Hey, Maya was right." he said showing the beeping device to them. "The kairu _is_ nearby." he added as Ky took a look at the coordinates.

"Well then let's go get it already!" he suggested enthusiastically, glad to be back on track. "That-a-way." he spoke, pointing to the exact spot Maya had indicated the relic was and started walking in the said direction. His teammates exchanged quick looks.

"Ky? What about the Radikor?" Maya noted, seeing as the three unconscious aliens still hadn't given any sign they would wake up.

"They'll be fine!" Ky waved his hand dismissingly before glancing back at them. "They can take take care of themselves. Now pick up the pace would you?" he smiled as he broke off into a light sprint. The two shrugged and followed their leader, hurrying to catch up to him.

* * *

Zane opened his eyes with a moan, bothered by the sunlight shining on his face. He rubbed his dizzy head and sat up, seeing his teammates awake in the same way. When he took a clear look of the damaged clearing, he couldn't hold in his anger and sashed his fist onto the ground with a growl.

"I can't _believe_ we lost!" he snarled, eyeing his sister helping Techris get back on his feet. "This is all _your_ fault!" he threw the blame in outrage, standing up with tightened fists. "You should have hit them harder!"

Zair and the grey alien frowned, the girl crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Our fault?" she repeated. "You're the leader. Every lost battle is because of _you_ , not us!" she replied, receiving and approving nod from Techris.

"Yeah. If you wouldn't boss us around that much, maybe we'd actually have time to throw some attacks." he said, only adding up to Zane's anger as he practically fumed out his mind.

"How dare you accuse me?!" he yelled, pointing a thumb to himself. "The only ones to blame are you!" he spoke, this time pointing to them instead. Before Techris could answer, Zair interrupted by pointing a finger at the sky.

"Hey, look up there!" she said, making the boys flick their heads up to see the distant three shapes flying above them.

"The Hiverax!" Zane blurted out in outrage. "I'll make them pay for what they did to me!" he said, taking off in their direction without hesitation.

"Don't you mean _us_?" Zair yelled after him in vain, sighing.

"We better go after him." Techris spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder before flying away to join the alien leader. With another sigh, Zair followed after them, flying all the way above the clouds and above the three now identical bodies. Something seemed unusual about them, but she would rather focus on her brother's glowing hands as she extended her arm to block him.

"We need to get a clear shot! We can't see them well through that cloud!" she whispered, failing to reason with him once he pulled his hand away, making her let go.

"I can see them perfectly fine!" he replied, the green glow around his palms intensifying. "If we get closer we'll get caught."

Zair and Techris backed up a he raised his arms towards the one in the far left, aiming at it as well as he could through the dense fog of the clouds.

"Blistermist!" The attack shot out of his open palms and hit the alien's back forcefully, resulting in a sharp, painful high-pitched scream, which Zair found suspicious. When the two remaining turned around and the cloud cleared, all three gasped in shock before being knocked out the sky.

* * *

The tree silhouettes reunited back at their starting spot, overviewing the snowy forest from above.

"Have you found anything brothers?" Hexus asked them telepathically.

"Not yet brother." Vexus replied in a similar matter.

"Indeed." Nexus agreed, pointing to a mountain. "Although I have spotted Team Stax approaching a cave. They might be headed to the location of the shadow kairu." he declared, earning two devilish grins from his twins.

"Excellent." Vexus stated out loud. "Not only-"

"Do we find the kairu. But we also get-" his red eyed brother continued.

"To defeat two troublesome teams in one day." Nexus finished before taking off in the direction of the humans, followed closely behind by Hexus and Vexus.

When they spotted their targets on the ground and began heading to them, they heard the distant sound of an explosion make its way up to their ears and turned around to the clouds. They saw a flash of blue before three bodies could be clearly seen falling down towards the earth. They glanced at each other and flinched when another body flew right past them like a projectile, leaving behind a thin trail of green smoke. When they looked up to see where it had come from, they made out two similar shadows flying down towards them at full speed.

"Brothers!" Hexus cried out before the E-Teens smashed into them, turning everything to dark, and all five began heading down to the forest and the ice lake below.

* * *

"This is the cave I saw in my vision." said Maya, taking a look at the large cave entrance they were in front of. Ky took a look at his X-Reader, seeing the signal was indeed coming from somewhere inside the cave and smiled.

"That means we're on the right track." he said walking into the icy cave, his friends close behind, lighting the way with their devices.

"There!" Maya pointed to the dark purple glowing spear that stuck out the wall, half frozen in the ice. "The relic."

"And the shadow kairu. God job team!" congratulated Ky and reaching out with his X-Reader, waiting for his teammates to do the same.

"Now let's just get it and go someplace warmer." Boomer suggested, breathing out small clouds of warmth as he spoke.

"I'm with you Boom." Maya agreed, watching the kairu being extracted from the spear, circling above them then divided equally amongst them.

"I got Vampiric Nightmare!" Boomer announced happily.

"I have DarkMind!" Maya followed, inspecting her new ghost-like shadow monster.

"Shadow Kairu! Sweet!" Ky joined, swiping to another brand new shadow X-drive. "And a new monster too! Black-Death…" he added, scanning his eyes over the mutated eagle-like monster card.

"Now can we please go warm up to some hot coco in the X-Caper?" impatiently asked Boomer, purposely shivering to make them hurry up. Ky rolled his eyes but followed him towards the exit. As soon as they went through the mouth of the cave, Maya looked up at the incoming thing heading towards them.

"Watch out!" she yelled, pulling them back inside the ice cavern. The unidentified object whooshed past them and landed brutally on the ground, spraying snow and dirt from the newly created crater. Half the entrance's ceiling broke down and a huge amount of earth and rocks flew inside, joined by the ice pieces and snow that started to fall from the roof. As soon as the rumble stopped, the team released their heads and looked behind, relieved to see they weren't completely trapped inside.

"Everyone okay?" asked Ky as he got off the blushing Maya and offered her a helping hand, which she accepted gratefully. Boomer stood up, gave him a thumbs up, shaking the snow off his coat's shoulders and ran to the wall of boulders, climbing over it not without effort. The blushing couple followed him, struggling a bit as he dashed over to the crater's edge, bending down on one knee to see the shape of whatever had fallen. Even if it was mostly covered with dirt and emanating a green steam, he managed to make out human features, which surprised him.

"What do you see Boom?" Ky yelled from behind, jumping down on the other side while waiting for Maya.

"It's a person!" he replied, taking a better look at the incredibly familiar… dark… blue, outfit of some certain E-Teens they'd faced before. "Um, it might be one of the Hiverax!" he added. His friends ran up next to him and took a look.

"Are you sure?" Ky asked, startled by the idea of having one of those creepy aliens probably lying dead in front of them.

"Absolutely. Look at his outfit." The blonde said, pointing to the clothes Ky also recognized.

"You're right!" Maya noted, having heard the conversation. Ky began sliding down the crater towards the body.

"Let's see if he's still alive." His teammates exchanged looks, then reluctantly followed their leader sitting next to the alien, inspecting him.

"He looks… different." Ky frowned, trying to pin out the details he didn't find so familiar. Boomer wasn't exactly comfortable with the atmosphere.

"I don't care how he looks like. Let's just check if he's alive and get out of here!" he said. Him and Ky grabbed his feet and dragged him from under the snow, revealing the rest of his buried features. Maya screamed and backed up, so doing the boys when they saw his face. That _wasn't_ one of the Hiverax.

"I-It's a… girl!" Maya gasped, barely believing her eyes. The girl lying unconscious on the ground wore exactly the same outfit and symbol as Hexus, only she was slimmer and had all of the female characteristics. Her hair was longer, but didn't exactly passed her ears' level and _he_ was a _she._ It was silence while they tried to process all that, until Ky managed to speak.

"Is this even possible?" he asked. Boomer couldn't be less interested in where it came from or how it got there, he was freaking out big time.

"Don't know, don't care!" he panicked, turning around. "Let's get outta here before it wakes up!" Ky grabbed his arm before he could climb out.

"Boomer wait. He, ah… _she_ could be hurt. We should take, her back to the X-Caper. " he stuttered, not used to calling a Hiverax a she. Boomer snatched his arm back.

"Uh-uh!" he shook his head. "There's _**NO**_ way I'm carrying this… _thing_ , all the way back to the X-Caper." he protested, crossing his arms. Maya smiled at him.

"Don't worry Boom, you won't have to." she assured him, making them both raise a questioning eyebrow. "I called Mookee so we won't have to take _her_ anywhere." she answered, the last part of the sentence being muffled by the sound of the ship's engines, that had come there at high speed. They looked up and saw the door open, then the small alien dropped down a stretcher attached to a rope waving at them.

"Good thinking My." said Ky as he dragged the stretcher over to the body, making Maya blush slightly. They all grabbed onto the rope and gave Mookee the signal to bring them up. The door closed back behind them and the ship flew off towards the Monastery with an extra passenger.

* * *

After being knocked out from the sky, the Radikor landed on the trees below, which luckily softened their fall. After being unconscious for a few more hours, they woke up with bruises and painful headaches, plus a whole load of shock filled thoughts, that blocked them from climbing down. Zair shook her head.

"Girls… the Hiverax have turned into _**GIRLS**_?!" she overreacted, almost falling of the branch she'd landed on.

"That- That's not possible!" Techris overreacted as well, falling onto a lower branch from struggling around. Zane managed to somehow balance his shock and anger and took it quite well, shifting into a more comfortable position on the branch.

"Those weren't the Hiverax you idiots!" he spat mockingly, thinking about their encounter. His teammates frowned angrily and glared at him.

"The idiot is _you_ Zane!" his sister replied pointing a finger at him, tired of his attitude.

"Yeah." Techris agreed, having had enough of him blaming them for everything. " _You_ thought they were the Hiverax, and _you_ flew after them to get revenge!" he said, ignoring the defiant look he was giving him.

"And how was I supposed to _know_ they weren't the Hiverax?" he answered through his teeth, eager to start and argument.

"You weren't supposed to know!" Zair replied stubbornly, instead eager to shut him up. "The battle was over Zane. You, just broke the kairu code by attacking them, and you remember what happened last time Lokar caught you breaking the code!" she reminded him, satisfyingly watching how his face twisted from provocative to surprised. He quickly tried to hide it by checking a small cut on his wrist.

"Whatever!" he said, defeated, taking off. His teammates sighed and followed after him, remaining in silence during the flight.

* * *

After the unexpected meeting with another alien team, the two remaining girls dived after their sister at full speed, disregarding how dangerous it was to use their top speed even after the failed experiments. It was a shameful mistake, for they collided with other aliens on their way down, and woke up in a completely different spot than they were in before. They wasted precious time searching for her, and all they found was a deep crater in front of a cave, the only sign that she had been there. They separated and scanned the area, failing to find any other track of her, so they met up somewhere above the forest.

"Have you found anything sister?" one of them asked, wearing the green symbol of Vexus.

"Not yet sister." the girl with Nexus' blue symbol answered. "Perhaps we should try contacting her again." she suggested, earning a nod from her sister. They placed two fingers each on their temples to send a telepathic message, much like the Hiverax did when they communicated with each other, but got no response instead so they opened their eyes and exchanged discouraged glances.

"She is still not responding." They both stated, moving their gaze downwards with obvious worry. Mere seconds later their eyes flinched and heads shot up, a faint buzzing sound vibrating through the air to their sensitive ears, coming from above in the low clouds. The blurry silhouette of a flying ship was visibly moving through them high over their heads, away from the place their sister crashed in. It may have been simply passing by, but it was passing nonetheless so it was worth checking at least its appearance in case it was of a recognizable model. If their sister would have awoken she would have contacted them, and if she'd been very badly injured she would still be lying down that crater, so their only theory was that she may have been found and 'rescued' by someone. And since there wasn't anything out of the ordinary except for the flying ship they assumed they should investigate. They stayed outside the cloud until it ended so that they would be able to see it, but stuck close so that whoever was piloting couldn't see them.

When it came to light they almost gasped, immediately recognizing its shape and build style.

"A Nervodian ship?" they both questioned, surprised that someone from the planet survived the apocalypse which had ended its existence _and_ brought one of the alien ships along. Without a scratch too. It made them slightly curious, thus they flew up to one of the back windows and glanced inside. The interior was not disappointing either, equipped with a Nervodian kitchen, a star globe imprinted above it, a television on top of a tall cupboard with a PlayStation, a red couch with soft pillows on the sides…it was definite that humans had been inside. And in front of the couch, lying on a dark red mattress was their unconscious sister, with her eyes closed and body stiff, a blood stained bandage wrapped around her torso and another one around her forehead, barely visible because of her hair. They trembled at the sight of her, fists clenched and eyes burning in rage. So she'd been _kidnapped_! And while she was injured as well, making it even worse. Not paying attention to all of the scattered pillows and kitchen utensils inside, they flew up above the roof landed heavily on the metal, making the ship slightly bend over and shake, alerting the people inside.

Up until the point where the Hiverax girls found them, Team Stax had tended to the girl's wounds and were all gathered around her, still bewildered by the fact that she looked identical to Hexus, besides the obvious features. Since she was not conscious, they were being more curious than vigilant. Mookee, however, was more like horrified out of his mind. He'd fortified himself inside of a pillow-castle and gathered a bunch of kitchen tools with him to use as weapons, including a colander as a helmet and a ladle tight in his hands. Boomer looked back at him, seeing him shivering like crazy and failing to hide behind his ladle. Was he having a panick attack or something…?

"Are you gonna come out of there Mookee?" His teammates turned to the alien, who stubbornly refused to move a muscle.

"Nope!" he replied immediately. "I'm staying in here until you make it leave!"

They rolled their eyes and turned away, knowing there was nothing getting Mookee out of there while the girl was still on board, unconscious or not. Boomer didn't fancy the idea of flying around with _her_ on board either, but he was being a lot calmer about it.

All they did was stare at her in silence for 3 minutes whole, trying to figure out how _she_ was a real thing.

"Is this possible?" Boomer finally asked. "No, this isn't possible…" he answered back to himself, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Have you seen anyone else other than Hexus with this hair?" Maya spoke up, looking up from her. Boomer glanced down.

"Well, no…"

"Or this outfit?" Ky quickly added, joining in.

"Actually…" Boomer tried to answer, finger raised, but Maya cut him short.

"Or this symbol?" she continued, not giving Boomer enough time to answer.

"Or this X-Reader!" Ky said, holding up the alien girl's device.

"Or this hair!"

"Or this skin color!" The blonde opened his mouth to say something.

"And who else could survive that big of a fall?!" they practically yelled, forcing Boomer to stop them.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled back, arms wide open to signify he'd had enough. "I get the point, I really do, but how is it possible to change from male to female? Who do you know that can do that?" He questioned back, putting his arms on his hips. They frowned slightly, thinking of it.

"Maybe it's an X-drive. Like… the 'Impostor Attack'?" Maya tried, wincing, slightly unconvinced by her own answer. Ky flinched at the mention of the kairu attack, momentarily having a flashback.

"No." he shook his head, catching their attention. "Attacks wear off if you're unconscious." He added, gesturing to the injured girl lying on the mattress, but keeping his eyes focused on nothing particularly. Maya took a small step back, thinking she must have triggered something and Boomer noticed, quick to change the subject.

"It doesn't matter anyway." He shook it off, bringing Ky back as he put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll take her to master B. and he'll figure it out. Right now, you guys should get some sleep. I'm not the only one feeling utterly exhausted am I?" he raised an eyebrow, seeing his friends yawn simultaneously after the word 'sleep' was said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure on that." Ky chuckled, rubbing his left eye. Maya nodded in agreement and started heading to her room, Ky quickly following behind.

"Keep an eye on her Boom." He said tiredly, giving his friend a pat on the shoulder. Boomer smiled and headed to the steering wheel, suddenly feeling completely drained himself. Worried he might accidentally fall asleep, he looked back to Mookee from the pilot chair, seeing him still shivering behind the array of surrounding pillows.

"Um… Mookee, wouldn't you feel a little safer on the co-pilot seat?" he tried, wanting to have someone around to wake him up if he did fall asleep. The little alien kept cowering behind his ladle, eyes firmly locked on the Hiverax girl.

"N-No, no. I'll be just fine here, yeah. I'm good…" he stuttered, leaving Boomer no choice but to think of another way of getting him outta there. The blonde smiled, having already found a way.

"Well, it's your choice." He said, faking a casual sigh. "When that Hiverax girl wakes up she's gonna have _someone_ to shoot at right?"

Mookee literally burst out from the pillow fortress, stumbling towards the seat at lightning speed, with scattered kitchen tools and pillows close behind, ladle still in hand and colander on his head.

"Then again, maybe I should stay here. Just.. just in case, ya know, you get scared when she wakes up that is." He chuckled nervously, failing miserably to convince anyone. Boomer just stood there with a devious smirk on his face, that didn't leave his features until the ship was thrusted forwards, almost making him bang his head on the steering wheel.

"Whoa! What was that?!" he gasped, looking to Mookee for an answer. The alien was completely gone though, and he frowned, wondering where he could've gone in merely 2 minutes from sitting down. He glanced around, then under the control panel, where he found him cowering into a ball of fright, hugging his knees close to his chest.

"There's someone outside, there's someone outside, there's someone outside…" he kept mumbling, trying to calm himself down. Boomer, not able to hear his faint whispering, just stared confused.

"Wha-?"

"THERE'S SOMEONE OUTSIIIIDE!" Mookee screamed flailing his arms up and down in a state of panick. The blonde jerked his head back, covering his ears.

"Ow! Mookee calm down!" he spoke, unsure what his friend was so scared about. He seemed to panick even more at the statement.

" _Calm down?!_ " he yelled, shocked beyond reply. "There is a _Hiverax_ on _my_ ship! A HIVERAX! I have a lot of reasons to be panicked!" he overreacted, pointing accusingly with the ladle shivering in his hands. Maya and Ky meanwhile, awoken by the alien's yells and loud arguing, came running in, expecting the girl to have awoken. When they saw she was still unconscious, they too switched from worry to confusion, staring at Mookee like he was crazy.

"Mookee, why are you yell-?"

"There's someone outside!" he shrieked again, causing the whole team to cover up their ears.

"It's probably a bird Mookee, stop screaming." Maya said, trying to bring him to a calm state. He was not convinced.

" _That_ was definitely not a bird!"

"MOOKEE!" He stopped flailing his arms up and down, seeing that he'd annoyed everyone by now.

"We'll go check if it makes you feel any better." Ky sighed, still slightly sleepy. The alien nodded hastily, watching them leave up the stairs to the roof.

"Wow, he's really paranoid…" Maya muttered, eager to go back to bed.

"Dark Earth!" They barely stepped on the roof when they were pinned to the ground by a green, sticky substance and found themselves face to face with two enraged E-Teen girls, that looked a bit too familiar to someone else they knew. They all gasped, not expecting the upcoming situation.

"Vexus and Nexus too?!" Boomer said, grabbing his hair in disbelief. The girls' eyes shifted to him simultaneously, bodies stone still and looks burning in anger. The blonde felt the urge to step back, finding himself stuck to the ground.

"You must be mistaking us for the-"

"Three alien boys that look alike us." They calmly spoke, too calmly for someone modeled after the Hiverax. "We are the Hiverex,." They looked to each of them, stepping forward until they were inches away from the place they were stuck to.

"Vexa-" the girl with the green symbol started.

"Nexa-" the girl with the blue symbol continued.

"And _Hexa_." Vexa growled, waiting to see if her emphasis on her sister's name said anything to them. They were quick to put 2 and 2 together, and figured them out: they were _clones._ _Genderbent_ clones to be precise. They, were shocked.

"And we're here to take our sister back." Nexa added, right before she lunched forward and delivered a powerful kick right into Ky's jaw, making him collide with his teammates. All 3 fainted from the impact, Maya and Boomer with bruises on their temples and Ky with a thin line of blood dripping through his lips, feet still covered in a dark green goo. The alien girls stepped down the stairs, greeted by the sight of their sister lying wounded on the dark red mattress, unconscious. They rushed up to her, Vexa leaning by her side to check her wrist.

"She still has a pulse." She breathed, the same relieved expression as hers etched on Nexa's face, right before she spotted movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Paralysis Spray!" she yelled, shooting the body with light blue energy and sticking it in place, as if surrounded by a transparent cocoon. They walked over to the frozen alien, that'd been caught in the blast in a screaming position. Nexa grabbed it by the arm and dragged it over to the front of the ship, while her sister sat down on the pilot seat, taking a look at the controls she already knew how to use. She changed from autopilot to manual and set brand new coordinates, grabbing hold of the steering wheel and taking a turn to the left, heading south. Her blue eyed sister went back on the roof, checking to see if the humans had woken up.

"Kairu Drain!" She smiled as she saw the green attack disperse and the bodies falling limply on the cold metal, amused by the pathetic sight. She grabbed them by the collar of their shirts, dragged them down into the ship and threw them carelessly into one of the rooms, closing the door and freezing the latch with a 'Frost Beam Attack'.

She walked down and stood on top of the stairs leading to the Nervodian alien, taking a look outside the main window in the front. She exchanged knowing glances with her sister then crossed her arms, watching the clouds pass beneath them as they headed for their master's dark lair.

* * *

 _ **This took forever. But I have a Tumblr now, and I've reblogged something you guys should see. The story's coming back with longer chapters and a strong plotline. I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Favorite, Follow & Review please ~333 (or just review)**_


End file.
